


Trust Me, It’s Painless

by reverenehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Cancer, Chemotherapy, Complete, Death, First Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Malnutrition, One Shot, Self-Portrait, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverenehun/pseuds/reverenehun
Summary: Junmyeon tells Sehun it doesn’t hurt.But Sehun knows, he’s been through it himself, it fucking hurts.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Trust Me, It’s Painless

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Suho’s first solo, self portrait

Sehun is 25 and was recently diagnosed with Leukemia. His dad, an affluential businessman, had admitted him to one of the best hospital in New York. Sehun had to leave his friends in college, give up his scholarship to study law in Yonsei University. He's bummed and depressed but he knows this is for his own good.

Sehun arrives at his ward, his personal VIP ward. He looks down on his wristband: 'Oh Sehun. Blood type O. Acute Leukemia'. The side of his wristband marked with an orange sticker indicating he's being closely monitored by doctors and nurses. Sehun is jetlagged, after hours of flight and layover all the way from Seoul. He wants to lie down and rest, but doctors and nurses have been running tests on him for hours since his admission.

"We'll be running some tests in our systems." Sehun's attending doctor spoke into Sehun's phone. "Yes sir, he'll be in good hands. Meanwhile we'll be administering chemo and once there's a match, we'll keep you informed." The doctor bids Sehun's father goodbye and hands Sehun back his phone.

"Thank you doc." Sehun mutters weakly, reaching his right hand to grab a cup of water, the hand that isn't plugged up to an IV machine.

"Rest now, boy." Dr Yoo, as his name tag states, strides over to Sehun's IV line and starts up the pump, which is administering his chemo drug into his bloodstream. Dr Yoo sets the timer in place and watch it drip for a few good seconds before sitting himself down by the side of Sehun's bed. "You might feel nauseous and pain. Anytime, press this button," Dr Yoo points to the side of Sehun's bed, around where his pillow is placed, a tiny red button. "and our nurses will be right here with you. And if you're ever bored, there's a recreational corner in this hospital. Read some books or make some friends." He smiles. 

"Alright. Thank you." Sehun nods and lies down. Dr Yoo and his nurses leaves Sehun to rest.

Maybe it's his first chemo session, or maybe he's still in his early stage. Sehun doesn't feel much of the drug's side effects yet. He takes a nap and wakes up few hours later feeling slightly more weak compared to when he arrived twelve hours ago. Too much lying down is starting to make his head throb, so Sehun decides to take a little stroll, maybe visit the recreational corner the doctor mentioned.

***

Sehun arrives at the door of the recreational room. Lights were on. He takes a peak through the window but he doesn't see anyone inside. The door is actually already opened. With his IV-plugged hand dragging the IV pole, he enters the room. There were shelves of books, an old honky tonk piano that doesn't looks like it's been maintained at all, a few easels, chairs, kids toys and much more. Sehun looks around, nothing seems to attract his attention. Sehun licks his chapped lips, thinking what he could do. He flails around clumsily, his feet caught by the wheels of his IV pole and he trips, knocking onto one of the easel near him.

"Ah shit." Sehun heard another man's voice as he sits on the floor, rubbing his knee. He looks up to find a man frowning slightly at his canvas, he's wearing the same hospital gown as Sehun, wrist tagged, the same IV pole next to the now strewn easel and he's wearing a black knitted beanie. "Oh my. Are you okay?" The man hurriedly puts down his canvas and walks over to sehun. "Do you want me to call the nurses?" The man's voice is honey sweet. He looks down at Sehun's wristband, noticing his orange mark. "Stay here, I'll get the nurses." The man stands up and grabs his IV pole, careful not to bump into Sehun.

"No i'm fine." Sehun chuckles, standing up on his feet and brushing his palms. "I'm sorry I ruined your painting." Sehun felt guilt coursing through him. The canvas' oil painting is smudged all over the man's gown and floor.

"Are you sure?" The man halts, the IV pole's wheels making a squeaky sound.

"Yeah." Sehun nods and the man smiles back at him. Sehun is intrigued. Something about this man makes him want to learn more about him. "I'm-"

"Oh Sehun." The man chuckles, cutting Sehun off.

"How did you know my name?" Sehun scratches his head, eyebrows furrowing.

The man laughs louder this time, eyes glistening as he looks at Sehun. Something about him, in his paint-stained gown, the way he laughs, and the way he looks at Sehun is making his heart flutter in a way he's never felt before. 

The man holds up his own hand, wriggling his wristband. "I saw that you're tagged orange. Figuered you might've needed medical attention. I'm Junmyeon by the way. Never seen you around before."

"Yeah, I just got admitted. Like, hours ago." Sehun looks back at the mess on the floor. "I'm sorry, it looks like you've been working on that for some time I -"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I was about to scrap it anyway." Junmyeon shrugs. "Well, I gotta get changed. See you, Sehun." Junmyeon waves goodbye and walks out, the sound of his squeaky IV pole fading into the distance.

Still feeling guilty about ruining someone else's work, Sehun decides he should at least help clean up the mess. He flips the canvas over and studies it for a few seconds. Sehun was never an artsy person and so he thought it just looks like a bunch of colours mushed together. He props up the canvas onto the easel. He grabs some tissue from a nearby table and starts wiping the floors.

***

The next morning after the routine check and tests by the nurses, Sehun felt a sense of freedom when the nurse unplugged him from his IV line, but not detaching it from his wrist. They taped a waterproof plaster around the now detached line on his wrist, preventing it from coming into contamination. Persons with acute Leukemia are highly susceptible to infections and the medical team is taking every precaution seriously.

Sehun is excited to meet Junmyeon again. After his breakfast, he hops out of bed, happy that he isn't being tied down to an IV line. He walks to the recreational room again, surprised to see it filled with kids. He immediately felt a pang of sadness. He watch the room full of kids, kids that look so malnourished they couldn't even walk on their own but to depend on their mother or nurses, kids attached to IV lines, kids with lines plastered against their cheek and entering their nostrils. Sehun sighs after studying every corner and doesn't see Junmyeon.

Sehun walks to the counter, a few nurses were on the phone, some of them are arranging medical records into files. "Excuse me." Sehun clears his throat.

"How may I help you?" A nurse around Sehun's age looks up to him, smiling.

"I'm looking for someone. His name is Junmyeon." Sehun said, placing both arms on the counter, hoping.

The nurse types into her system, hands busy scrolling, eyes darting up and down at a name-list with their respective wards. "May I see your tag please?" The nurse furrows her brow before asking.

Sehun reaches over to show his wristband and the nurse made an unintentional frown. "I'm sorry but where he's at, you're not allowed to see him right now."

"Why's that?" Sehun leans closer and licks his lip nervously.

"I'm sorry, I can't reveal too much information about other patients unless you're his family." The nurse bites down on her lips, feeling helpless.

Sehun nods. "I understand. Thank you."

Sehun returns to his ward. His empty lonely ward. For the rest of the day, all he could think of, is Junmyeon. Junmyeon and his crinkly eye smile, his paint-stained gown, the way the beanie wraps around his perfect forehead. He wants to see Junmyeon again but he's not sure where he could find him. He spends the rest of his day, updating his dad his situation, replying to the hundredth text his worried mom in Korea had sent, and a string of unread messages from his friends back home asking how he's doing. Amidst all the text he received, he's still feeling lonely. 

***

Sehun wakes up again. He's lost count of the number of times he had fallen asleep today. He checks his phone, four thirty in the morning. He grabs his wallet from the drawer and decides to buy a drink from the vending machine.

He counts his coins, slotting them in and selecting iced chocolate. As he reaches down to grab his drink, he hears a squeak growing louder. He recognises this sound. His heart thumped and he jolts up excitedly, walking towards the other end of the hallway where the squeaks came from and he's right. Junmyeon and his IV stand. Although he had his back against Sehun, he could quickly make out the older's silhoutte.

"Junmyeon?" Sehun timidly mutters, second guessing he might be wrong.

The figure halts, turning his head, his eyes meeting Sehun's. "Sehun ah." Junmyeon smiles weakly.

"Why are you still up?" Sehun says, taking a sip from his drink, closing the distance between them.

Junmyeon's eyes lit at the sight of Sehun. He too, had been dying to see the younger. The one who gave him an inspiration the night he toppled Junmyeon's easel. "I've been painting." Junmyeon nods towards the far end, the recreational corner.

"Can I see it?" Sehun asks. Of course Sehun was never interested in arts. He just wanted to buy more time with Junmyeon.

Junmyeon who is wearing his cardigan on top of his gown, hugs it tigher around him and gives Sehun a weak nod. "Of course." Junmyeon was about to head back to his ward to rest for the night, but seeing how Sehun's face lit up upon seeing him, he couldn’t help giving in.

They spent the next hour in the recreational room. Sehun humours Junmyeon by picking up the brush and stroking some illegible patterns on his canvas. Sehun loves the way Junmyeon laughs. On the other hand, as tired as worn out Junmyeon is, he is delighted to be sitting here, listening to Sehun rambling on. Something about Sehun's voice draws him in. Junmyeon stares at Sehun as Sehun continues drawing strokes on the canvas, telling Junmyeon about his day, how he was excited he got plugged off his IV line, how some female interns occasionally drops by just to see Sehun and giggles on their way out. Of course, Junmyeon thought. Sehun is strikingly handsome. Word must've spread among the medical team. Junmyeon sighs, staring at Sehun. What a waste that such a fine handsome young man is diagnosed with acute Leukemia.

Sehun mumbles on and on, realising he had been the only one talking. "I'm sorry Junmyeon. Must be boring listening to me talk and watch me paint this ... nonsense." Sehun scrunches his nose and angles his body slightly further away from his easel, studying his work. Junmyeon lets out a hearty laugh. "Its okay. It's better than being alone in here."

"I get why you only come here at night." Sehun sighs, putting down his brush. 

"I know." Junmyeon strokes Sehun's back, which makes Sehun bite his lower lip.

After a moment of silence, Sehun plucks up the courage and asks. "Hyung. Why're you here?" Sehun looks down on Junmyeon's wrists, searching for his tag, but it's being covered up by his cardigan.

Junmyeon presses his lips into a line, pointing up to his IV. "Chemo." 

Sehun watch the liquid that's dripping in the bag and noticed that it's a different colour from his. "What do you have? If you don't mind telling me."

Junmyeon hesitates, unsure whether to tell the younger. He doesn't want to see Sehun not smiling. He loves it when he does. It makes him flutter in the chest. "Cancer."

"I know but... what cancer?" Sehun pries, not because he's a busybody, but because he cares. He loves spending time with Junmyeon.

"I'll explain another time, Sehunnie." Junmyeon stands, sighing. "I'm a little tired. You should probably rest too."

Sehun ditches his easel, standing up and hurries to the older's side. "Hyung, I'll walk you back." Sehun offered. Partly because he wants to know where Junmyeon is warded at. He wants to know he could visit him anytime he wants.

Junmyeon nods. "Of course."

***

They both grew closer as they spent days in the recreational room. Sometimes Junmyeon visits Sehun when he’s too weak to leave his ward and vice versa. 

“Hyung.” Sehun groans in bed, eyes shut. He is starting to feel the effects of his chemo, severe body ache and extreme weakness. “Does it hurt for you?” Sehun snuggles under covers, pulling them closer to his body.

Junmyeon sits at the side, one arm resting against the bed while his other lightly stroking Sehun’s hair. “Sometimes it does. Sometimes it doesn’t.” Junmyeon lied. It hurts, it hurts so freaking bad. But Junmyeon remembers the days when he’s the one in bed and Sehun by his side, it doesn’t hurt as much as before. “It’ll pass, Sehunnie.”

Sehun lets out a little whine, the pain slightly more unbearable today. “It hurts so bad... hyung.” A small tear escapes down his cheeks and that broke Junmyeon’s heart. It tore him into pieces seeing Sehun in such pain but he’shelpless.

“Shhh.” Junmyeon hushed. Leaning his forehead onto Sehun’s, his hand against Sehun’s cheek, thumb brushing against his skin. “It’s for a little while more, Sehunnie. I’m here with you, okay?” Junmyeon whispers and his hot breath against Sehun’s skin makes him forget about his pain slightly. Sehun opens his eyes and realised they’re so close. There was silence, only the sound of beeping IV machine and the sound of their breaths. 

Sehun nudges his head up a little and Junmyeon’s eyes trails down to his lips. He hesitates, studying Sehun, unsure of the situation. Just when Junmyeon was about to back away, another tear rolls down Sehun’s cheeks and Junmyeon couldn’t help it. Junmyeon closes in, pressing his lips against the younger and he could hear Sehun sighing.

Junmyeon pulls away and they both gaze into each other’s eyes. Sehun breaks into a smile, a weak smile, but Junmyeon is content seeing that again. “I like you, Hyung.” Sehun mumbles, lids closing as Junmyeon continues to stroke his hair, lulling him to sleep.

“I like you too, Sehunnie.” Junmyeon sighs, closing the distance again after Sehun closes his eyes. He plants a small warm kiss on the younger’s forehead and Sehun hums in approval. “Days are more bearable since you arrived.” Junmyeon lays his head next to Sehun, watching him sleep.

They stayed like that for the next hour, and until Sehun is fast asleep, Junmyeon presses for the red button. Seconds later, a few nurses rushes in, eyes on Sehun before looking at Junmyeon. “He’s asleep. But could you help me to my ward?” Junmyeon mutters weakly.

“Of course.” The nurse rushes over to Junmyeon, helping him up from his chair. He takes another look at Sehun, who’s sleeping so peacefully before slowly making his way back to his ward.

***

Sehun’s days seemed brighter than it was before. Even with the unbearable chemo he needs to have every two days, he’s happy he has his Junmyeon. 

“Hyung, you’ve been working on the same canvas. Why can’t you let me see it?” Sehun frowns, sitting opposite of Junmyeon, frowning, because he’s blocked by the easel. 

“Patience, Sehunnie.” Junmyeon laughs, brushing a few more strokes with his pink oil paint. “You’ll see it when it’s ready.”

Sehun pouts, elbows on table as he cups his own chin in retort. “You’ve been saying that for weeks now.” Sehun huffs, still pouting.

Junmyeon sighs, smiling as he walks over with his squeaky IV pole. They spent the next few hours talking, laughing, arms brushing against each other till their fingers intertwine underneath the table.

“I love you so much, Sehunnie.” Junmyeon sighs, leaning in to plant a kiss on his lips.

“I love you too, Hyung.” Sehun leans in, reciprocating. “I’m gonna ask you out when we’re both well and fit to go out.” Sehun breaks away from the kiss after nibbling the older’s lower lip.

“We will, Sehunnie.” Junmyeon soothes the back of Sehun’s head. The way Sehun smiles, eyes crescent warms up his stomach. He’s in love, so in love with the younger. He cuss at the back of his mind for their current state. He imagined them both, unplugged from an IV line, healthy and fit to go out on normal dates. A date that doesn’t involve trapping in wards and smelling like chlorhexidine all the time.

***

This time, it was Sehun who’s visiting Junmyeon at his ward. Sehun had noticed how Junmyeon’s cheeks had sunken the past few weeks, he’s grown thinner, his gown baggier than he first saw him in the recreational room. Junmyeon lies on his bed, not exactly looking like he’s in pain, he’s just extremely weak. It pains Sehun to watch the older being all helpless, unable to leave his bed that the nurses had to attach a urinary catheter. 

Junmyeon had to put up a strong front. He doesn’t want to see Sehun crying. “Trust me, it’s painless.” Junmyeon coddles, forcing out a smile, but Sehun knows. He’s been through it, it’s not painless.

“Tell me ‘bout your family, Sehun ah.” Junmyeon tries time change the topic. 

“I’m not close with them. They’re always not around. They’re always on business trips.” Sehun wasn’t lying. He’s hardly ever seen his dad. As much as his dad loves him, he’s never felt a bond with his father. 

“How about you, Hyung?” Sehun moves your closer, his hands trailing underneath the blanket, searching for the older’s hand. Their fingers intertwined and Junmyeon sighs in content.

“My dad is a teacher. Mom’s a housewife. Have a little brother my mom’s busy taking care of.” Junmyeon shifts, so that he’s lying on his side, taking Sehun into full view, their intertwined fingers never breaking off.

“Ah.” Sehun exclaims, mouth forming a small ‘o’ as he recalls something. “Hyung, do you have a place you go to that I’m not allowed?”

“What do you mean?” Junmyeon draws circles onto the back of Sehun’s hand.

“That other night, I went looking for you at the recreational room. The second night after I met you.” He pauses, studying the older’s expression. “The nurses told me you’re at a place where I can’t visit.” Sehun crooks his head, still confused.

“Ah that.” Junmyeon chuckles. “Sometimes I volunteer at the children’s ICU.” He looks up at the younger, still not understanding him. “I read them stories. And ICU is not the place you can go to. You’re too susceptible to infections.”

Sehun hums, nodding. “That’s very nice, Hyung.”

“Yeah. I love kids. I know how tough it is to stay in a hospital. If I can make at least one child smile that day, I would.” Junmyeon adds. 

“I’m so crazy about you, Hyung. You make me fall deeper in love with you each day.” Sehun leans in and kisses Junmyeon, their kiss sloppy. Sehun licks his bottom lip, tongue begging for entrance. Junmyeon sighs into the younger, grabbing Sehun by his arm, forcing himself to break away from the kiss.

“Remember we’re not alone here.” Junmyeon whispers.

Sehun smirks, looking around, most of the other patients that Junmyeon is warded with, have their curtains drawn or have already fallen asleep. “Hyung, you have to get better so we can have privacy in my ward.”

Junmyeon chuckles, shaking his head at what he just heard. “Alright.” He chides.

“It’s getting late, Sehun. You should go back and rest too. You have a chemo session tomorrow.” Junmyeon squeezes and pats the back of Sehun’s hand, telling him to leave.

“Alright Hyung. I’ll visit when I’m done.” Sehun stands up.

“No, Sehun. You’ll be tired after the session. Let me come to you. Okay?” Junmyeon yawns and Sehun bends down to plant a kiss on the older’s forehead.

“Okay. Goodnight, Hyung.”

“Goodnight, my Sehunnie.” 

***

Junmyeon was right. Sehun felt like he was being ran over by a truck after the nurses unplugged him from the IV machine. He groans in misery, body aching. He wants Junmyeon by his side. He wants to hold the older’s hand. He wants to be immersed with Junmyeon’s scent. Sehun waits for hours, but Junmyeon hasn’t come by as he promised. As much as Sehun wants to see him he couldn’t get off from bed, he doesn’t have the strength to.

Sehun seems to get weaker each day. Each passing day, he misses Junmyeon even more. They’ve resorted to exchanging texts but Sehun hasn’t heard from Junmyeon since last night. Maybe Junmyeon slept early, he thought. The last time he saw Junmyeon, he was just as weak as Sehun is now. 

When Sehun seems to be responding positively to the chemo, the medical team took him off intravenous chemo and placed him on oral medications. And because of that, Sehun gained back his strength. He finishes his breakfast because the nurses wouldn’t let him off if he doesn’t.

“Okay mister. You’re free to go roam.” The male nurse said, clearing his tray. Slowly but carefully, he hops off the bed, slips into his slippers and heads out.

He turns towards the vending machine and there, he heard the squeaky IV pole. His heart thumps crazily, oh how he missed him. 

“Hyung?” Sehun said, but the man in front of him doesn’t stop. He continues to drag the IV pole.

Sehun half jog towards him, grabbing him by his arms from behind. “Hyu-“

That isn’t Junmyeon. 

“I’m... sorry.” He bows apologetically.

Maybe he’s in his ward, Sehun thought. He gets to the lift and hits for the floor just below his.

When the doors opened again, he was greeted by the familiar surroundings. Each floors have their own unique decorations. And Sehun doesn’t forget the many times he’d walk Junmyeon back to his ward after their late night dates in the recreational room.

He turns towards Ward 01, but Junmyeon isn’t there either. Bed is empty and curtains drawn. 

Maybe he’s back at the ICU volunteering, he thought.

Sehun is starting to feel tired after walking about. He hasn’t exactly gained back his strength from the chemo session he had from the past two days. He walks over to the counter but the nurse is on the phone. She signals him to give him a second and Sehun nods.

“How May I help you?” The nurse smiles, and Sehun didn’t recognise this nurse from the countless times he’s been here. Must be new.

“I’m looking for Junmyeon.” Sehun says. “Ward 01 bed 01.” 

The nurse pushes her specs and keys into her system. “Uhm.” She looks up at Sehun, unsure of what to do. Maybe she’s not familiar with the systems yet, he thought, a new trainee. “Hold on a sec, let me get my colleague.” She says, standing up and leaving the counter, half jogging towards a doctor’s room.

Seconds later, he sees his own attending doctor. “Sehun.” Doctor Yoo says, both hands in his pocket, a stethoscope drapes around his broad shoulders. “Come with me.” 

Sehun follows Dr Yoo back to the elevator and presses for the floor where Sehun is warded at. Sehun’s heart started thumping, he’s scared.

He follows Dr Yoo towards the recreational room, and once they entered, Dr Yoo closed the door behind them. 

“Sehun..” Dr Yoo speaks slowly, sighing, his hand fishing for something in his pocket.

“No, no.. no..” Sehun starts choking up, herests both hands on his temples, shaking his head.

“Sehun ah-“

“No, he isn’t. NO HE ISN’T!!” Sehun trashed, flailing his arms around, a sobbing mess.

“Please Sehun.” Dr Yoo squats down to Sehun, who’s now sitting on the floor, breaths hitching. “Here.” Dr Yoo places a card on Sehun’s hand and he leaves, shutting the door behind, leaving Sehun all alone in this familiar setting, but without his Junmyeon.

Sehun scoots towards the wall, knees up as he burries his head between them, sobbing. He hesitates, but finally opens the card to read what’s written on the letter.

_ To my precious Sehunnie: _

_ If you’re reading this letter, Hyung’s sorry. Sorry I had to go first, sorry I couldn’t keep my promises, and sorry I hurt you. _

_ But Sehun, I love you and I still will.  _

_Please know that I had this written out weeks before. I knew my time was limited, but I couldn’t tell you. My time_ _spent with you was the best time I’ve ever had in my life. I loved you the first time I saw you._

_But Sehunnie, please get well. I’ll still be praying for you on the other side. That, I promise you._

_Sehunnie, I don’t want you to remember me the way you first saw me. So I have a little something for you._

_Go to my easel. Remember me that way._

_Love, your Junmyeon Hyung._

Sehun sobs, almost hyperventilating. He walks over to the easel and sits in front of the canvas. There, an oil painting of a man. Sehun had always thought that Junmyeon was painting him, but he was wrong. It was a self portrait of Junmyeon himself. A portrait of Junmyeon, his hair lush, his cheeks full, smiling and his eyes glistening.

Tears roll down Sehun’s cheeks, staining his gown. He raise his hand and glides his finger across the portrait, across Junmyeon’s cheeks. He’s beautiful, Sehun thought, even more beautiful than Sehun remembers him. His eyes darts down further to the corner and a small message was written:

_To my Sehunnie, I just want to tell you that it was painless when I go. Trust me, it’s painless. And my Sehun, my dear Sehun, please remember Hyung this way._

_I love you._

Sehun couldn’t stop balling his eyes. He stares at the portrait for hours until Dr Yoo comes in and picks him up again. He makes Sehun sit on a wheelchair and pushes him back to his ward.

“I’m sorry Sehun.” Dr Yoo leans in and gives Sehun a tight hug, soothing his back, calming him down. “He left one more thing for you, Sehun.” Dr Yoo opens the bedside table’s drawer and retrieve out something in black.

Sehun grabs it, unfolds it and realised that it’s the cardigan that Junmyeon always wears. “Doc. What did Junmyeon have? He never told me.” Sehun looks up, wiping snot away from his puffy face.

Dr Yoo sighs, looking down at the cardigan on Sehun’s hands. “Last stage of stomach cancer.”

He bends down, forcing back another cry, covering his face with the cardigan, taking in Junmyeon’s scent, the familiar scent. He breaks down, unable to control his tears.

***

Sehun wakes up the next morning, hands still grabbing onto Junmyeon’s cardigan that’s been soaked with his tears.

A couple of footsteps was heard entering his ward, but Sehun doesn’t bother. 

“Sehun, we’ve found you a bone marrow match.” He heard Dr Yoo’s voice. “The donor would like to meet you.”

Reluctantly, Sehun sits up, lids half closed, mind still woozy from last night’s event.

“Hi.” A man walks towards Dr Yoo’s left.

Sehun looks up, his eyes widen. _Uncanny_ , Sehun thought.

“Hi, you must be Sehun? Nice to meet you! My name is Suho.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/94button)


End file.
